Linéa
by atalante01
Summary: c'est une jeune fille qui ne connait rien du monde des sorciers et qui vas y être brutalement projetée...et si vous pouviez mettre des reviews meme quand vous aimez pas ce serait bien comme ça je peux m'améliorer...
1. Default Chapter

Marre ! Y en avait vraiment marre ! Cette bande de sales porcs n'en avaient donc pas asse de la suivre ! Linéa marchait dans le parc, feignant l'indifférence, alors que derrière elle, 4 garçons se trémoussaient de façon obscène, tout en l'interpellant de leurs voix de gorets. Elle continuait son chemin, raide, une boule dans la gorge.

-Et, Juliette ! dit un des types à la voix particulièrement grasse

-Pourquoi tu viens pas près de nous !

-Allé, mon deuxième prénom c'est Roméo, on vas pas te mordre.

« je déteste Roméo! » pensa-t-elle.

La jeune fille sursauta lorsque quelque chose de mouillé lui toucha le bras. Elle se retourna brusquement, une expression d'épouvante sur le visage.

-Ne me touchez pas ! hurla-t-elle en un rictus de dégoût.

Ce qui l'avait touchée était en fait la main grasse d'un garçon énorme, dégoulinant de sueur…

-Eh, quelle mouche te pique dit le garçon en faisant dodeliner ses graisses en trop…

-Laissez-moi tranquille ! c'est clair ? Fichez moi la paix ! Cria-t-elle d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne, au bord de l'hystérie. Elle était à présent devenue si blanche, qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle venait d'assister à un rite sataniste et au sacrifice de quelques bébés…

-Waah pas la peine de t'énerver !On veut juste s'amuser un peu. Dit l'un des autres pervers, terriblement maigre, envailli par l'acné, des dents protubérantes, et les cheveux tellement gominés qu'on aurait pu se voire dedans.

-Waih ! ben, allez vous amuser ailleurs. Ok ? Vous me pompez mon air !

- Et les gars, regardez ! s'esclaffa le gros. On dirait Harry quand on lui faisait sa fête à l'école, vous vous souvenez ? Aha. Elle est morte de trouille la pauvre fille. Continua-t-il, surexcité.

-c'est vrai q'y a une ressemblance avec ton cousin, Dud. Poursuivit le boutonneux.

- regardez ça les gars, je vais vous montrer, comment il faut s'y prendre avec les filles.

L'immonde main de Dud repris le chemin de l'épaule de Linéa. Dans un ultime sursaut de dégoût, la jeune fille lui assena une gifle monumentale. Le garçon oscilla, puis arrêta de bouger, le visage hagard, se demandant encore ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Linéa en profita pour prendre la fuite.

Cela faisait 4 jours qu'elle avait emménagé dans le quartier, il n'était pas vraiment à son goût, mais le parc était asse sympa, enfin, elle trouvait qu'il l'était avant de tomber sur ce groupe de malades. Plus loin, les voix s'éloignaient. Il avaient capitulé. Elle s'assit sur une balançoire qui se trouvait près d'elle et se laissa aller, reprenant son souffle. Elle avait toujours la sale impression d'avoir de la graisse sur l'épaule et les mains, ce qui la fit frissonner. L'endroit où elle se trouvait était une petite aire de jeux pour enfants, entourée d'arbres immenses. Une légère brise traversa ses vêtements, et elle se rendit compte qu'il commençait à faire noir. Prête à partir, Linéa se leva.

Soudain, elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre près d'elle. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, c'était un garçon brun, d'un peut près 15 ans. Il était assis dans l'herbe, un peut plus loin qu'elle. Il était absorbé dans l'observation minutieuse d'une feuille de chêne. Une idée traversa à nouveau Linéa. Et si ce type était un malade mental, et si il se mettait à lui courir après aussi ? A pas de loup, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la sortie du parc, en espérant qu'elle ne se ferait pas remarquer.

Elle avait à peine fait quelques pas, qu'elle perdit l' équilibre, et tomba en faisant un bruit du diable.

-Meeeeeeeeerde. Geignit-elle, ne prêtant plus attention qu'à ses habits maculés de boue.

Derrière elle, le garçon s'était levé, et se dirigeait vers elle.

Linéa se releva aussi vite qu'elle le pu. Devant elle se trouvait le garçon. Il avait en main un espèce de bout de bois taillé, et il le dirigeait vers elle. Linéa se mit à crier.

-AU SECOURS AIDEZ MOI, ON M'AGRESSE !

Le jeune homme la regarda, perplexe.

-Attention ! Prévint-elle. N'essayes pas de faire quoi que ce soit avec ton machin ! J'ai des…livres , et je peux m'en servir !!!

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche, et la referma machinalement.

-Excusez- moi, dit-il, embarrassé. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

Il remit le bout de bois dans sa poche. Linéa se détendit.

-Ok... T'es pas dangereux rassure-moi.

-Non...enfin je crois pas. Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Cool… Qu'est ce que tu faisait avec ce truc ?

-Hein ? Quel truc ?

-Le bout de bois.

-Euh…rien du tout.

- Rien du tout !? s'exclama Linéa. Tu le pointait sur moi ! C'est ça que t'appelait rien du tout ?

-Je…Je croyais que t'était un…un voleur où un truc comme ça. Répondit-il ennuyé.

-Comme ça on est deux. Dit Linéa en souriant.

Elle se détendit complètement, et commença à détailler le garçon.

Il était brun, et avait les cheveux crasseux, portait des lunettes et ses yeux étaient d'un vert étincelant. Il était aussi très maigre, et semblait ne plus avoir dormit depuis des nuits.

Linéa ne pouvait pas se blâmer de l'avoir prit pour un détraqué, il avait vraiment une sale allure.

-Comment on t'appelle ? Questionna-t-elle.

- Harry. Dit l'autre.

Linéa fit la moue. Ce garçon n'était pas très curieux, il ne lui avait même pas retourné la question.

-Et bien, Harry. Dit soigneusement la jeune fille. Je m'appelle Linéa

Harry ne répondit pas. Il devait la trouver gourde de lui parler comme ça. Elle éprouva une petite pointe d'antipathie pour se personnage, qui l'intimidait.

A présent elle n'avait plus qu'une envie, se barrer vite fait, et enterrer sa honte six pied sous terre.

-Bon ben…Merci de ne pas m'avoir agressée, Harry.

« Réplique à la hauteur de mon mental » pensa la jeune fille, ironique.

Sur ce, elle se retourna et sortit du parc, les jambes en compote et le corps tendu.

Décidément, la chance n'était vraiment pas avec elle.

Sa mère avait cru bien faire en déménageant. Elle croyait que leur vie serait meilleure, mais ça commençait bien mal. Elle était toujours pleine d'entrain, et de bonne humeur. Elle arrivait même à évoquer le fait que le père de Linéa les ai laissées en riant :

« Il a déserté le champ de bataille » disait-elle joyeusement, et parfois, elle rajoutait même « C'était beaucoup trop sanglant pour lui ». Puis elle changeait de sujet.

Linéa arriva devant sa maison, une petite bâtisse dans « l'allée des béret »

avec un jardin miteux . Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas le sens du nom de cette rue.

Des gens en manque d'inspiration, ou lassés de donner des noms à toute sortes de rues, l'auraient baptisée au hasard. Elle rentra dans le jardin et ouvrit la porte de la maison avec difficulté. Sur le palier, ça sentait la poussière et le moisi, comme dans une cave. Sa mère y était, d' ailleurs, à la cave. Elle clouait sûrement des planches pour faire une armoire. Elle disait à Linéa qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'acheter se qu'on pouvait faire sois même. Donc, presque tout dans la maison était fait à la main.

Linéa monta les escaliers et rentra dans sa chambre, qui était encombrée de gros cartons.

Elle s'assit sur le lit et se mit à réfléchir tout en détachant ses longs cheveux noirs.

Sa mère était blonde, aucun rapport. On leur disait souvent qu'elle se ressemblaient dans les traits, mais pour le reste on supposait que ça venait du père.

Linéa repensa à Harry. Ses parents ne devaient pas beaucoup prendre soin de lui.

Quelque chose en lui l'avait attirée… Elle ne savait pas quoi exactement, mais elle sentait quelques chose chez lui, qui lui plaisait. Encore une de ces choses inexcitables, et elle se surpris même à espérer le revoir…

A SUIVRE voilà pour commencer… C'est nul…enfin bon j'essayerai de faire mieux la prochaine fois.


	2. Chapitre 2

Lorsque Linéa se réveilla, le soleil était à peine levé. Bien emmitouflée dans ses couvertures, elle regardait la fenêtre. Il faisait un temps chaud dehors, et les oiseaux avaient commencé à chanter leurs airs quotidiens. Somnolant encore, Linéa ne pensait à rien. Soudain, un air familier s'éleva de la salle de bain qui se trouvait juste à coté de sa chambre. S'était sa mère qui fredonnait mélancoliquement « Yesterday » des Beatles tout en se lavant. Emergeant, Linéa repensa aux évènements de la veille. Ce qui lui était arrivé était tout de même étrange, elle devait l'avouer. Ce garçon, Harry, elle aurait aimé en savoir un peu plus sur lui,et maintenant qu 'elle y pensait, elle trouvait sa réaction très idiote. Elle n'aurait pas du partir.

Peut-être serait-il encore dans le parc aujourd'hui… elle irait, c'était décidé.

Au prix d'un immense effort, Linéa repoussa ses couvertures et se leva.

Le soir même, elle était dehors, marchant dans les rues vides qui menaient au parc. Tous les habitants du quartier dormaient déjà. Elle tourna sur Privet Drive, une rue de bourges…

Arrivée au parc, elle s'assit à la même place que le soir précédent, sur une balançoire.

Les minutes passèrent, mais rien n'arriva.

Déçue, Linéa se prépara à partir lorsque soudain un frisson lui parcouru le dos...

Quelqu'un d'autre était là, ou plutôt, quelque chose…elle le sentait, elle l'entendait, un petit rire léger et insistant, le sang de Linéa se glaça.

Elle sentait des petits yeux dans son dos, des yeux terrifiant, injectés de sang. elle sentitde lasueur glisser sur son dos telle un serpent.

Puis ellereconnu ce rire, qui lui était familier.

c'était Flow, le monstre qui venait se coller à la vitre de sa chambre quand elle était petite. Il se mettait dessus et ricanait diaboliquement en toquant doucement à la fenêtre, comme pour lui demander de le laisser entrer. Son visage changeait. Plus elle le regardait plus il devenait terrifiant…

Linéa voulu crier à ce souvenir, mais elle n'y arriva pas, aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Elle se mit à paniquer, elle ne pouvait plus parler ni bouger ni crier.. et surtout, elle avait froid, terriblement froid.

Et elle vit Flow, elle vit son visage changer, Ses yeux disparaître, sa bouche s'agrandir…Ce n'était plus lui c'était une créature immonde, pourvue d'une unique bouche au milieu du visage. Linéa eut un haut les coeurs, ça sentait la mort, comme si à coté d'elle se trouvaient des dizaines de petits corps d'animaux putréfiés. Et puis, la jeune fille cria, elle cria aussi fort qu'elle le pu, mais elle ne s'entendait pas… Tout ce qu'elle entendait c'était le souffle rauque du monstre qui se trouvait en face d'elle, et le bruit immonde de sucions que produisait sa bouche.

Linéa se réveilla. Tout était flou autour d'elle, et sa gorge était en feu, elle nese souvenaitpasde cequi venait de lui arriver…

Elle avait l'impression que ses oreilles étaient bouchée, comme lorsqu'on est en pente en voiture et que soudain on a l'impression que tous les bruits sont étouffés, mais en pire. Sa tête lui tournait. Elle essaya de se lever et remarqua qu'elle était dans le parc, alongée dans l'herbe. Mais que faisait-elle là ? Elle avait du tomber de sa balançoire, et perdre connaissance.

La jeune fille jeta un regard à cette dernière… Tout compte fait, cette hypothèse était très peu crédible, vu que sa hauteur ne devait pas déplacer les30 centimètres (la balançoire bien sur…pas Linéa)…

Quelque chose lui toucha l'épaule. Elle sursauta et se retourna

. C'était Harry, le garçon de la veille. Ses lèvres bougeaient, mais Linéa ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait, c'était comme un gargouillis confus.

-JE NE COMPREND PAS ! Dit-elle. QU'EST CE QUI M'ARRIVE ?

Harry sortit un bout de papier froissé et un bic de sa poche et y écrit quelque chose. Puis, il tendit à Linéa ce qu'il avait écrit.

_Tu dois attendre que ça passe, ne bouge pas et ne dis rien._

-D'ACCORD !!

Le garçon mit son doigt sur sa bouche en jetant des regard furtifs autour d'eux.

Il se déroula quelques minutes, et petit à petit, son ouïe était revenue, mais elle avait toujours aussi mal à la gorgre.

-Que m'arrive t il ? Demanda Linéa, la voix enrouée.

- Je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer… C'est insensé, il cherchait un cracmol, pas une moldue… Il s'est directement jeté sur toi ! Il est passé à coté de moi et ne m'a même pas touché ! D'habitude c'est moi l'aimant à détraqueur, je ne comprend pas.

-Hein ? interrogea Linéa, qui ne comprenait rien à ce que Harry venait de lui dire… Il devait être sacrément dérangé.

Soudain…Linéa se rappela… La terrifiante tête de Flow, puis ce visage parfaitement lisse, sans yeux ni nez… Elle frissonna, et eut une nausée particulièrement violente en se rappelant l'odeur qu'elle avait sentie lorsque la chose s'était approchée.

-Heu…Je veux dire, je t'ai vue t'écrouler d'un coup, t'as du manger quelque chose de pas très comestible.. se rattrapa Harry.

-Non, répondit Linéa, tremblante. Quelque chose m'a attaquée.

-Tu as sûrement rêvé.

-Non.

-Une branche t'as touchée et tu as cru que..

-Non.

-Ton imagination te joue des tours ça arrive parfois.

-NON ! J'ai des marques, cette horreur m'a pris le bras.

Linéa découvrit son bras qui avait pris une teinte bleue…Ses yeux pleins de larmes lançaient des éclairs.

-Alors tu l'as sentis, c'est ça ? Dit Harry avec précaution.

-NON, JE L AI VU !! Eclata Linéa. ET JE NE PEUX PAS L'EXPLIQUER! MAIS JE L'AI VU ! continua t elle tout en sanglotant.

-C'est impossible, répliqua Harry, sur de lui.

-PUISQUE JE TE DIS QUE SI !!!

-Les moldus ne peuvent pas les voir, continua le jeune homme pour lui même…

-Mais alors…Il posa ses yeux vert émeraude sur Linéa.

- Est-ce que tu es une sorcière?

A SUIVRE

Et voilà…pour la suite, il va falloir patienter un petit peut.. Laissez moi des reviews please !!! Ca m'encouragera… Et comme je suis très paresseuse, ce serait plutôt une bonne idée si vous voulez une suite rapide, lol…(je dis ça comme ça, vous êtes pas obligés.. hum. hum)

Sauf si ça vous plait pas...bien sur


	3. Chapitre 3

-Pardon ?

Linéa était perdue, elle ne comprenait strictement rien au baratin que lui déballait Harry.

-Tu es une sorcière ? En tout cas tu cache bien ton jeu ! Tu es dans quelle école ?

-Mais je suis pas une sorcière !

-Pas besoin de me cacher la vérité, je suis moi même un sorcier.

Ce garçon était décidément gravement atteint.

-Et puis quoi encore ! Tu vas me brûler c'est ça ? plaisanta Linéa.

-Tu ne sais pas que tu en es une ? s'étonna Harry.

-Je ne suis pas une sorcière. J'en ai vraiment marre d'entendre tes conneries !Je rentre chez moi !

-Non, tu ne comprends pas, tu dois venir avec moi ! insista Harry. Ta vie en dépend ! continua-t-il en lui prenant le bras

-Lâche moi espèce de malade !

- Comme tu voudra.. répondit le jeune homme sombrement. Mais il reviendra.

Linéa s'arrêta net. Et s'il disait vrai ? Si le monstre revenait ? Non, Harry délirait, tout ce qu'il disait était tout simplement impossible ! Elle ne lui avait même pas parlé 2 minutes de suite qu'il essayait déjà de l'embobiner. Elle se retourna.

-Vas chier. Répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Et elle s'en alla.

Linéa referma la porte avec rage. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il était possible que de telles choses lui soit arrivées… Il n'y avait aucunes explications. Ce qu'elle avait ressentit, rien…à moins que… Peut être qu'elle était folle. Oui, ce devait être ça. Et Harry venait de son imagination, tout comme le monstre ! Tout devenait clair, c'était logique, elle était folle !

La jeune fille rit de soulagement.

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit qui la fit sursauter… c'était un raclement de gorge.

Elle se retourna. Sa mère se trouvait en face d'elle, le visage grave, les bras croisés.

-Où étais-tu ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait dégagée.

-Dehors, je prenais l'air.

-Tu prenais l'air ? tu prenais l'air ?

-Oui… Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça.

- Ca fait bientôt 6h que tu prend l'air ! répondit sa mère, dont la voix se mit à trembler.

-Je…je ne me suis pas rendue compte de l'heure, je…

-Tu ne t'es pas rendue compte ? tu ne t'es pas rendue compte ? L'interrompit sa mère, hystérique.

Elle s'approcha de Linéa à grand pas.

-Il est 2 h du matin et tu ne t'es pas rendue compte ? Il aurait pu t'arriver quelque chose !

Elle était dans la lumière à présent et Linéa pu remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Maman… Qu'est ce que tu as ?

-Il aurait pu t'arriver quelque chose ! répéta sa mère, dont le visage était blanc et tordu d'angoisse.

- J'ai compris ! Pas besoin de t'énerver comme ça !

-Tu aurais pu mourir ! inconsciente ! cria-t-elle en empoignant Linéa.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend maman, arrête ! Supplia Linéa qui commençait vraiment à avoir peur.

- Tu es bête ! Tu te jette tout droit dans la gueule du loup !

-Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? J'ai rien fait !

-NE MENS PAS !! Eclata sa mère, les yeux révulsés. JE PEUX LE SENTIR !

-Je te jure que je n'ai rien fais !

-MENTEUSE ! Hurla sa mère en la secouant violement. MENTEUSE, COMME TON PERE ! continua-t-elle en criant de plus belle et lui enserrant les bras de plus en plus fort. Linéa en eut le souffle coupé... Ca faisait longtemps que sa mère ne s'était pas mise dans un tel état… La dernière fois qu'elle avait eu un comportement violent envers sa fille c'était quand elle avait 9 ans. Elle avait vu un psy et tout était rentré dans l'ordre au bout de 6 mois.

- Arrête ! Tu me fais mal! sanglota Linéa.

Mais la femme continuait à secouer, tout en enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair de sa fille.

-TU CROIS QUE JE NE SAIS PAS ? JE NE PEUX PAS LE VOIR, MAIS JE PEUX LE SENTIR ! JE SAIS QUE TU ME MENS ! Rapidement, elle attrapa la tête de Linéa et la secoua, la main sous sa nuque, un doigt sur sa gorge.

Linéa n'arrivait plus à respirer, elle avait mal. Sa mère était en train de l'étrangler.

Il n'y avait plus qu'une solution ; se dégager et s'enfuir, car rien ne lui ferait entendre raison, et Linéa le savait très bien.

Elle repoussa la femme qui l'avait mise au monde (car à cet instant, elle n'était plus que ça), et se mit à courir vers la porte. L'autre femme s'était déjà remise debout et se préparait à bondir sur sa fille.

Par, bonheur, Linéa réussi à refermer la porte avant que sa mère ne l'atteigne. Elle soupira.

Ses jambes tremblaient, et derrière la porte on pouvait entendre les cris de désespoir de Mme Stassart( c'est le nom de famille de Linéa) qui suppliait sa fille de revenir.

La rage au ventre, Linéa s'éloigna de la maison.

Déambulant dans les rues, Linéa ne pensait à rien. Elle marchait et rien d'autre. Son cerveau avait saturé, elle avait eu sa dose d'événements « non habituels ». Impossible de penser, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire là, ni même pourquoi elle était là. D'ailleurs, pourquoi existait elle ? Une seule chose était sure, elle se sentait libre ! Sans prêter la moindre attention à l'endroit où elle se trouvait, elle se coucha en position fœtale. Repliée sur elle même, les jambes sur la poitrine , les bras et les mains pliés, elle se sentait bien. Elle n'avait plus la moindre envie de bouger. Rester là, et dormir. Ne pas penser… C'était le mieux qu'elle ait à faire, elle en avait la certitude.

(petite précision, comme Linéa n'est pas dans son état normal, son point de vue ne sera pas pris en compte, mais ce sera la seule fois, je l'espère, que j'aurais à faire ça…)

Pétunia était d'excellente humeur ce matin là. Elle monta à la chambre d'Harry, ouvrit la porte et lui balança sèchement :

-Rends toi utile, vas préparer le déjeuner et tâche de ne pas me gâcher la journée avec tes « histoires ».

Tout le monde savait évidemment ce que ses « histoires » voulaient dire. Elle voulait parler(ou plutôt ne voulait pas parler) de magie.

Harry descendit dans la cuisine et commença à préparer des œuf, pendant que la tante Pétunia fredonnait joyeusement des mélodies incompréhensibles. Contrairement à sa tante, Harry, lui, ne se sentait pas du tout d'humeur joyeuse. Cette fille, Linéa était peut être morte à l'heure qu'il était. A moins qu'Harry ne se soit trompé et que le détraqueur n'ait pas été envoyé pour lui, contrairement à ce qu'on lui avait dit.

Il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir suivie, mais elle avait été tellement agressive qu' Harry n'y avait pas pensé tout de suite…

Dans 6 jours, ce serait son anniversaire.

Au début de l'année, il avait pensé avec enthousiasme qu'il passerait un anniversaire parfaitement idyllique, entouré de ses amis et de Sirius…

Mais malheureusement il ne passerait aucun anniversaire en compagnie de son parrain, et cette année, on lui avait interdit de quitter la maison des Dursley tant que l'Ordre n'en saurait pas un peu plus sur les intentions du grand Lord…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Harry sursauta en se demandant qui avait crié ainsi. Alerté, il se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où provenait le cri. C'était la tante Pétunia, plantée devant la porte d'entrée, le visage empreint d'une profonde terreur. En effet, devant la maison se trouvait une jeune fille, recroquevillée, les bras ensanglantés et les cheveux en batailles. Linéa.

A SUIVRE

Bon…hum hum j'aimerai avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre aussi, ce serait bien ! Merci pour les reviews qui sont déjà mis ! Ca m'enchante vraiment !lol… Je sature un peu donc il va peut etre falloir attendre quelques jours avant le chapitre prochain…


	4. Chapitre 4

Petit à petit, Linéa émergea... Elle entendait des voix autour d'elle, le plus souvent, elles lui paraissaient lointaines. Elle n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux, et elle écoutait inconsciemment ce qui ce passait autour d'elle.

-Maman, Harry ennuie la fille!

-Je ne lui fais rien!

-Harry je te défend de la toucher, tu as compris? Vas-t-en.

Et puis plus rien. La jeune fille sombra à nouveau dans un sommeil profond et sans rêves. Parfois elle entendait quelques fragments de ce qui ce passait sans même s'en rendre compte.

-Vernon? Tu as appelé les urgences?

-Ne t'inquiète pas! ils vont arriver.

Soudain, Linéa commença à prendre conscience de ce qui ce passait. Des gens s'activaient, et quelqu'un était tout près d'elle, elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau. Puis, elle ouvrit les paupières.

Il y avait bien quelqu'un, mais elle ne voyait pas qui c'était. Elle avait sans doute trop dormit, tout était flou.

- Ca va? demanda la personne. Tu m'entends?

Linéa aurait voulu répondre mais elle se sentait encore lourde.

- Ils ont appelé une ambulance pour toi. Mon oncle et ma tante ne m'aiment pas beaucoup,alors quoi qu'ils te disent, sur moi,tu ne dois pas les croire.

Pendant que la personne lui parlait (apparemment un garçon), la vue de la jeune fille était revenue, et elle pu constater que c'était Harry qui était à coté d'elle.

- Et surtout, oublie tout ce que je t'ai dis dans le parc.

- MAMAN MAMAN, CA Y EST, ELLE EST REVEILLEE!! Cria un gros garçon qui s'était jeté sur le fauteuil, bousculant Harry.

-Oh seigneur! Dit une femme, catastrophée. Elle se dirigea elle aussi vers Linéa en faisant claquer ses talons.

-Toi. Dit-elle en désignant Harry. Monte dans ta chambre immédiatement, et n'en sors pas!

Linéa tourna la tête pour voir les deux personne qui l'avaient rejointe. Elle eut un sursaut lorsqu'elle reconnu Dud, le garçon qui faisait partie du groupe de porcs qu'elle avait croisé deux jours plus tôt.

Lui, ne semblait pas le moins du monde gêné. Il faisait comme si de rien n'était, et jouait (mal) le garçon qui s'inquiète.

-Vous allez bien, mademoiselle? Demanda-t-il de sa voix dégoûtante en plissant ses yeux porcins comme si il se préoccupait de la santé de la jeune fille.

-Bonjour, dit la femme, bienveillante. Je m'appelle Pétunia, et voici mon fils, Dudley. Il semblerait que vous ayez perdu conscience devant chez nous.

-Je suis désolée. Dit Linéa. Je vais rentrer chez moi. Elle essaya de se relever, mais son hôte la retint.

-Je crois que vous ne devriez pas bouger, nous avons appelé une ambulance, elle ne va pas tarder à arriver.

C'est alors que Linéa pensa à sa mère, enfermée chez elles. Elle n'était pas dans son état normal, et la jeune fille craignait qu'elle ne soit capable des pires choses.

Dans la rue, on entendais le son d'une sirène qui devenait de plus en plus forte, puis, le bruit d'un véhicule qui s'arrête. Quelqu'un sonna à la porte, et Pétunia, accompagnée de son fils qui la suivait comme son ombre alla ouvrir. Linéa écoutait.

-Bonjour madame.

-Bonjour monsieur.

-C'est vous qui avez demandé une ambulance?

-Oui…

-Un cas de toxicomanie... Ce n'est pas rare, vous savez. Les jeunes ne savent plus quoi faire de nos jours.

-Heureusement, mon petit Dudley est un brave garçon, il ne se drogue pas et ne boit jamais. Nous l'avons bien éduqué, et puis il est tellement courageux. Se vanta Pétunia.

-Alors, où est cette enfant?

-Dans le salon... Mais s'il vous plait, emmenez la en toute discrétion, je ne voudrais pas ennuyer les voisins.

- Pas de problème... J'ai l'habitude.

Linéa se redressa. Elle n'était pas droguée, elle allait se faire emmener alors que sa mère était seule. La jeune fille se dirigea d'un pas maladroit vers l'ambulancier.

-S'il vous plait. Dit-elle, la voix tremblante. Je ne suis pas malade!

-Allons ma petite, répondit l'infirmier d'une voix paternelle. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, nous ne te ferons pas de mal. Nous voulons juste t'aider.

-Je ne suis pas droguée, répliqua Linéa, agassée. Ecoutez, j'ai besoin de votre aide!

-Elle peut devenir agressive? Questionna discrètement Pétunia.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas madame, nous avons tout ce qu'il faut pour la calmer si ça arrivait.

-Vous ne comprenez pas! Dit Linéa. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai besoin d'aide, C'est ma mère! Elle a de gros problèmes, c'est urgent!

-Et qu'est ce qui nous prouve que tu dis la vérité? Demanda farouchement l'homme.

En fait, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, sa mère était infirmière... Avec un peu de chance, cette personne venait peut être du même hôpital qu'elle.

- Vous savez, elle est infirmière Dans la zone 22... Téléphonez, vous verrez, son nom est Jane Stassart et elle est en pédiatrie, elle devrait être en train de travaillez à l'instant, mais comme je l'ai enfermée, elle ne peut pas y être.

-Jane? demanda l'ambulancier, surprit.Qu'est ce qu'elle a? Tu es sa fille?Linéa?

-Oui. Dit-elle, soulagée.

-Je connais bien ta mère.

-Elle est malade.

-Pourtant je l'ai vue hier et elle avait l'air bien. répliqua l'homme en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, elle n'est pas bien.

Pétunia fit un pas en arrière.

-Je... Je crois que j'ai quelque chose sur le feu. balbutia-t-elle ense pressant vers lapièce d'à coté, accompagnée de Dudley.

-Excuse moi...tu as dis que tu l'avais enfermée? Pourquoi?

-Arretez avec vos questions! Vous aurez autant de réponses que vous voudrez plus tard!

-Bon, et bien allons y alors. Répondit l'infirmier, piqué à vif.

A SUIVRE


	5. Chapitre 5

Linéa claqua la portière de l'ambulance et s'avança vers la porte de sa maison accompagnée d'Harry qui avait absolument tenu à venir. Elle sortit sa clé d'une poche et l'inséra lentement dans la serrure.

Les bras tremblants, elle poussa la porte du plus fort qu'elle le pu. Celle-ci s'ouvrit en rechignant.

Au prix d'un grand effort, la jeune fille tourna les yeux vers la pièce (ou ce qu'il en restait) qui se trouvait devant ses yeux.

Toutes les étagères étaient renversées, bousculées et éparpillées, au même titre que leur contenu.

L'ambulancier qui les accompagnait passa devant eux à toute vitesse et commença à crier après la mère de Linéa. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre pour inspecter l'étage.

Linéa, elle, n'avait pas le courage de monter, car elle savait très bien ce qu'elle trouverait.

La gorge serrée, elle s'adossa contre un mur en serrant les poings pour ne pas montrer qu'elle tremblait de tout son corps. Une voix retentit dans les escaliers :

-Je l'ai trouvée ! Que l'un de vous deux vienne m'aider. L'autre appelle les urgences pour les prévenir de notre arrivée. Dépêchez-vous !

Harry se hâta vers les escaliers sans hésiter.

La jeune fille, elle, prit le téléphone d'une main tremblante, et composa le numéro de l'hôpital.

-Allo, dit elle d'une voix blanche. Une urgence va arriver.

Puis elle raccrocha.

Les murs blancs de l'hôpital avaient un effet apaisant sur Linéa. Elle regardait celui qui était en face d'elle, et imaginait que la liste de ses soucis étaient aussi vides que lui, ce qui avait pour effet de procurer à la jeune fille une légère satisfaction.

A leur arrivée, on avait emmené sa mère loin d'elle, elle ne savait pas où exactement. Puis, un médecin c'était approché et lui avait exposé la situation ;

«-Votre mère souffre d'un trouble psychologique aigu. Ce n'était apparemment pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait, mais elle rechute, j'ai donc le regret de vous dire que vous allez devoir à nouveau être placée en famille d'accueil durant la période de sa cure. »

Décidément il lui en arrivait de belles à Linéa ! Les malheurs venaient de partout et sous toutes les formes.

Elle pensa avec ironie qu'elle ne se souvenait même plus de la moitié de ces problèmes. Elle fit donc un inventaire aussi complet que possible ;

Sa mère rechutait dans son délire paranoiaque, Elle avait elle même des hallucinations plutôt inquiétantes, elle devait mettre les choses au point avec ce Harry pour ne pas qu'il l'emmerde à nouveau, l'école allait recommencer bientôt et elle n'avait même pas acheté ses fournitures, et…a oui, elle se soupçonnait de couvrir une mononucléose de la pire espèce !

Inlassablement, Linéa regardait chaque imperfection de son mur.

Et puis, elle allait encore se retrouver dans une nouvelle maison, avec des gens qu'elle connaissait même pas. Quel monde de Cons franchement !

Elle soupira puis regarda ses mains.

Elles étaient sales, personne n'avait vraiment fait attention à elle et ses bras étaient encore maculés de croutes et de taches de sang qui avaient séchées.

Tout d'un coup, les émotions de Linéa remontèrent toutes en même temps dans sa gorge et elle éclata en sanglot, sans vraiment penseràles véritablesraisons. Rien que le fait d'être assise devant un mur atrocement triste la fit pleurer de plus belle.

« La vie est vraiment mal faite » se dit elle entre deux mal de crane.

Tout remontait si violemment qu'elle en eut des nausées spectaculaires. Les gens s'arrêtaient pour la regarder, les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte, se demandant ce qu'ils devaient faire.

Puis Linéa eut une nausée tellement forte qu'elle tomba en avant, son genou fit un bruit sec lorsqu'il rencontra le sol. La pauvre fille n'avait pas la force de crier, elle l'avait trop fait déjà.

Elle regarda après un médecin, mais il n'y avait que des gens hébétés, les bras balans. Ils avaient l'air de ne pas comprendre la situation ; une jeune fille se tordait de douleur devant eux, en plein milieu d'un hôpital, et ils restaient là comme des abrutis. Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place.

Elle en avait marre de ces cons et de leurs systèmes tordus. Alors elle se leva courageusement, une main sur le banc, l'autre sur son genou blessé, et se dirigea résolument vers la sortie.

Pas question de retourner à nouveau dans une famille d'accueil ! Jamais plus !

EtLinéa s'en alla

A SUIVRE

Je saiiiiiiiiis il est couuuuuuuurt désolée mé je trouvais bien de le finir comme ça lol…

mais promi, j'entame direct le 6ème !


	6. Chapitre 6

Il faisait très chaud en ce jeudi, 29 de juillet.

Les rues de la ville étaient bondées, la saison des soldes touchait à sa fin et les gens se précipitaient sur tous les articles à prix exceptionnels.

Dans tout ce monde se trouvait une jeune fille au regard fuyard, ses longs cheveux noirs ondulés lui tombaient sur les hanches, sa peau blanche était rougie par la chaleur du soleil et ses yeux bleu avaient virés au gris à cause de la fatigue. Sa robe turquoise salie soulignait toutes les courbes et les formes de son corps.

Cette jeune fille fuyait, et elle ne le savait pas encore, mais très bientôt, sa vie allait changer.

Linéa avait traversé l'hôpital sans rien dire, puis elle avait marché dans la ville et s'était engagée dans le parc.

A présent, elle était chez elle, assise dans la cuisine qui était entièrement dévastée. Elle regardait autour d'elle en se demandant si elle n'avait pas fait une gourde en partant de l'hôpital . Elle y voyait un peu plus clair, et ne savait pas quoi faire.

Elle s'était foutue dans un beau pétrin, c'était le cas de le dire.

La jeune fille posa sa tête sur la table en bois qu'elle avait relevée elle-même, et réfléchit.

Après tout, ces gens ne lui voulaient que du bien, mais sur le coup elle n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences de ses actes. De toute façon, quelqu'un finirait quand même par venir la chercher, elle le savait. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à y retourner, et surtout, faire une croix sur ce qui était arrivé ces derniers jours.

Quand les choses sont inexplicables et vous rendent folle, il vaut mieux les oublier.

Alors elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, elle l'ouvrit avec détermination, mais s'arrêta net.

Appuyé sur la barrière qui séparait son jardin de la rue, se trouvait Harry, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés et la mine boudeuse.

Elle s'avança avec la ferme attention de ne surtout pas s'arrêter devant lui.

-Arrête-toi, lui dit-il froidement en lui empoignant le bras.

Elle se dégagea sans le regarder, bouillonnant intérieurement.

Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Harry, tout tournait mal, et il ne cessait de lui pourrir la vie.

S'il avait fallu qu'il meure pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre, elle l'aurait volontiers tué. L'idée lui effleura l'esprit un instant et elle se retourna pour lui lancer un regard glacial. Il ne broncha pas.

-J'ai fais preuve de patience, mais maintenant c'est fini ! continua-t-il, le visage dur. Tu vas venir avec moi, même si je dois t'y forcer.

-Connard !Siffla Linéa, pleine de rancœur.

-Dis ce que tu veux je m'en fou.

-Salaud, enculé, je te hais ! fumier ! Hurla-t-elle, venimeuse en le frappant de toutes ses forces.

Harry la repoussa et sortit à nouveau son bout de bois bizarre de sa poche.

-Désolé dit-il.

Puis il marmonna quelque chose que Linéa n'entendit pas tellement elle criait, puis, ce fut le noir total.

Linéa se réveilla en sursaut, car quelqu'un s'était mit à hurler. C'était une longue plainte, comme une alarme amplifiée à son maximum. Le bruit était insupportable et elle en tomba de son lit. Puis le bruit s'arrêta.

-Aieuh. Se plaignit quelque chose en dessous d'elle.

Linéa se releva aussitôt. Par terre, enveloppée dans des couvertures se trouvait une fille rousse d'un peu près 12 ans.

-Salut. Dit-elle d'une voix endormie.

-Vous êtes qui vous ? Demanda Linéa.

-Ginny, Ginny Weasley.

Les muscles tendus à l'extrême, Linéa regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans une petite pièces aux murs rayés, avec pour seul mobilier un lit et une armoire.

-Je suis où là ? Questionna Linéa, complètement perdue.

-Tu jure que tu vas pas m'attaquer où un truc comme ça? Demanda Ginny, inquiète.

-Pourquoi je t'attaquerai ?

- Ben, quand Harry t'as ramenée, il était vraiment pas beau à regarder.

Le cœur de Linéa fit un bon dans sa poitrine.

- Harry ? Le taré ? Je le savais qu'il était pas net ! Il nous a kidnappées ? T'inquiète pas, on vas sortir d'ici. Se révolta Linéa.

-Non, attends, je crois que t'as pas bien compris…

-Explique moi alors.

-C'est à dire que…commença Ginny, gênée. C'est pas à moi de te le dire, et puis j'en serais incapable de toute manière.

-T'as pas à avoir peur de lui, c'est qu'un gamin. Dit Linéa, en repensant ironiquement au jour où elle l'avait rencontré, il lui avait vraiment foutu la plus belle trouille de sa vie !

-Ben, il m'a pas kidnappée, j'habite ici.

-Ah.

-Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'appelle quelqu'un. Mais bouge pas hein.

Et sur ces mots, la petite fille disparu derrière la porte, qu'elle referma avec le plus grand soin, en essayant de faire un minimum de bruit.

-Vraiment très bizarre… Dit Linéa pour elle même.

Dés qu'elle eut Dit ces mots, la porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit, ce qui la fit sursauter.

Ginny qui n'était partie que depuis 30 bonnes secondes venait d'apparaître accompagnée d'un grand homme d'un age asse avancé à en juger par sa longue barbe blanche.

- T'as fais vite. Dit Linéa à Ginny, tout en détaillant le visage de l'homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Il s'approcha d'elle, mit sa main dans sa poche, puis prit une moue embêtée.

-Ginny est ce que tu voudrais m'apporter une chaise s'il te plais, oh, et des croissants pour cette jeune fille, vous devez être affamée continua-t-il à l'adresse de Linéa.

-Bien sur, professeur Dumbledore. Répondit Ginny avec un air entendu.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Ginny était à nouveau de retour, munie d'une chaise sous un bras, et d'un plateau.

Linéa était perplexe face à cette rapidité, personne ne pouvait être aussi rapide. C'était comme si tout se trouvait derrière la porte et qu'elle n'avait qu'à les prendre et rentrer.

Ginny s'en alla aussitôt après.

-Bien. Dit Dumbledore en s'assaillant sur la chaise. Mangez, ça va vous remettre les idées en place.

Elle ne toucha pas aux croissants, qui avaient pourtant l'air délicieux.

-Je peux savoir ce que je fais ici ? Questionna-t-elle tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur le plat.

Et bien, je vais vous le dire, mais tout d'abord, il faut que vous sachiez que je ne vous veux aucun mal. Vous me prendrez sûrement pour un fou, mais tous les fous ne sont pas dangereux. Enchaîna-t-il avec un sourire entendu.

Il était apaisant, mais Linéa préférait quand même rester sur ses gardes.

-Et Bien, mademoiselle Stassart, vous êtes une sorcière.

-C'est la deuxième fois qu'on me le dis et j'ai bien du mal à vous croire ! Répliqua Linéa.. Et puis comment vous connaissez mon nom de famille vous ?

-Laissez moi vous expliquer le plus simplement possible. certains enfants reçoivent une lettre dés leurs 11 ans, afin qu'ils puissent intégrer l'école de sorceleriedans laquelle ils ont été inscrit, où bien sélectionnés.Tous les enfants de sorciers y vont, mais ceux de moldus, euh, de parents pas sorciers sont choisis, et vous êtes une sorcière.

- C 'est n'importe quoi, votre truc ! Je ne crois pas à la magie ! Et même si c'était vrai, je n'ai pas été sélectionnée comme vous dites. Rétorqua Linéa, agacée.

Dumbledore ne semblait pas le moins du monde blessé ni irrité par sa façon de parler, et Linéa en fut déboussolée, car sa froideur était son seul moyen de défense.

Le vieil homme se contentait de sourire.

- Dans votre cas c'est un petit peut plus compliqué que ça, vous êtes sorcière de naissance, mais aucun de vos parents n'a voulu vous inscrire à Poudlard, notre école. Vous êtes demi à sorcière. Cela signifie qu'un de vos parents est sorcier.

-C'est impossible ce que vous dites, ma mère n'est pas sorcière !

-En effet.

Le cœur de Linéa cogna tellement fort qu'elle le sentit passer.

- Vous voulez dire que mon père…c'est lui qui…

-C'est exact, vous avez très bien compris.

Pendant quelques secondes, la jeune fille se surprit à rêver, puis secoua la tête.

-Vous êtes fou !

-Probablement.

-Je n'y crois pas !

- C'est bien pour cela que les jeunes sorciers sont inscrits pour leurs 11 ans. Au-delà, la magie s'en va, et plus personne n'y crois.

-Je ne veux pas y croire. Dit Linéa, glaciale.

-Je suis désolé pour vous.

-Les gens de l'hôpital vont me chercher, et la police aussi !

- Une lettre à été envoyée, et les papiers pour la garde remplis par moi même, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

- Pour me persuader que votre monde existe bel bien, il va falloir le prouver ! Il ne suffit pas d'etre gentil.

-Vous voulez des preuve ? Dit Dumbledore, aimable, et toujours serein. Vous en avez déjà !

-Lesquelles ?

- Ces derniers jours, ne vous est-il pas arrivé des choses étranges ? Sauriez-vous me les expliquer ?

-Je…

La jeune fille se souvint à nouveau du monstre qui l'avait attaquée, et frissonna.

-Et bien ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Vous aurez toutes les réponses à vos questions en temps voulu. Pour le moment reposez-vous.

-Je n'ai pas sommeil.

- Très bien. Réfléchissez bien, et quand vous serez prête, dites moi si ça vous tente d'y croire. Si vous ne voulez pas, vous vous réveillerez dans votre nouvelle famille d'accueil sans aucun souvenirs.

Ca par exemple!Elle se serait crue dans Matrix!

Et le vieil homme se leva. Linéa ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais il portait une robe bleue, ample.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait franchi la porte, et Linéa avait réfléchi.

Ca ne lui coûtait rien d'essayer. Et bien que sa conversation avec ce Dumbledore eut été bizarre, il avait presque réussi à la convaincre. Elle esquissa un sourire.

« Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, elle avait le droit de rêver. » pensa-t-elle en portant un croissant à sa bouche.

A SUIVRE

Reviews! le nombre définira si je continue où pas… Je continue à écrire des chapitres, mais si je reçois aucun review, je ne les publierai pas…Pour moi, si j'en reçois ca signifie que ca intéresse quand meme des gens... aussinom, ca voudra dire que mon fic. ne plait pas, et j'ai plus trop le courage d'écrire si ça plait à presque personne...


	7. Info!

Bon, et bien…préparez vous, je me remet a écrire dés la semaine prochaine la suite de « linéa »


End file.
